Warkiller
| occupation = Leader of the Espada | team = Espada | partner = Perentorio Vida (disciple) | resurreccion = Los Diablos }} Warkiller (戦士凶漢 (ワーキラー), Wākirā; Japanese for "Warrior Killer") was a naturally-born Arrancar that founded the Espada nearly five hundred years prior to the Winter War orchestrated by Sōsuke Aizen. He was feared and respected among other Hollows as the Término Muerte (死の終わり (ターミノー・ムールト), Tāminō Mūruto; Spanish and Japanese for "End of Death"), a title referring to his skill in slaying Shinigami; a feat considered impossible by the Hollow of those times. Having been addressed solely by the aforementioned moniker, there were very few that were aware of his true name. Due to the militaristic actions he had taken in Hueco Mundo in order to secure himself as its sole ruler, he was at odds with Baraggan Louisenbairn. Warkiller is the first antagonist of the series and the first major threat faced by Seireitou Kawahiru upon his return from the . Character Overview As the "God" of Hueco Mundo, Término possesses much influence throughout Hueco Mundo and its Hollow and Arrancar population. Término hungers for personal power and is a dedicated nationalist. Harboring a high intolerance of imperfection, Término relentlessly drills himself towards perfection and settles for nothing less from himself or those that serve him. He believes that power and domination are what makes a person strong. He has absolute confidence in his "divine right to rule" which he believes he was born with. He has neither pity nor mercy towards those he marks as treasonous or inferior. History Equipment Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: His power was noted to be great enough by Seireitou to be "worlds apart" from the Espada that he led. Warkiller has spiritual pressure strong enough to even bring Lieutenant-class Shinigami down to their feet. It was mentioned by Seireitou that Warkiller could not be defeated one-on-one, and must be approached by each of the Gotei 13 together in order to defeat him. Incredible Strength: His physical strength can easily toss massive boulders at long distances. Enhanced Endurance: Warkiller was capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. During his fight with two powerful unnamed Shinigami, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. Immense Speed: Warkiller possess speed that can even surpass Parvulo Rey's speed, being known for his great speed. When he moves, he leaves behind solid after-images, like clones almost. Also, when he disappears, he makes a teleporting-like noise and makes a burning noise sometimes, leaving a crater from where he teleports from. Cero: Warkiller has been shown using Cero from his finger with large destructive power. His Cero was light purple with a pitch black outline, which seems to have the same amount of power that a normal Cero Oscuras used by Aizen's original Top 4 Espada could pull off. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Warkiller had the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He has a variation that allowed him to use this technique to generate black holes of immense gravitational pull. Spatial Prison: A unique, and apparently more battle-oriented version of the Negación technique used by the Espada. Warkiller can summon a powerful triangular shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. In contrast to the white Caja Negación used by the Espada, it is black. Zanpakuto Los Diablos (悪魔行進 (ロス・ディアブロズ), Rosu Diaburozu; Spanish for "The Devils", Japanese for "Parade of Demons"): In its sealed form, Warkiller's sword takes on the standard form of a katana with a light brown hilt that has a sort of strange arabic scripture etched onto it and a grey cross guard, possessing an open frame much like a four-pane window, placed in a black sheathe and worn at his hip. *'Resurrección:' Quotes * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "Do you feel the hate? It is the source of your strength. You still hate me. No matter. Today, you have delivered yourself into my hands. I have the power of life and death over you, Getsueikirite Raian. You will devote yourself to the idea of domination." Behind the Scenes His real name was inspired by Galen Marek's own codename, Starkiller, from the Star Wars franchise.